The Spirit's Wedding
by Solvdrage
Summary: Do you believe in Destiny? Do you believe it can be changed? If so, what can one become? Heroes, a noble maiden, a true leader...or will Remant's youth still be doomed to martyrdom? The spirit may be malleable and possibly forged into something greater, but is such a thing possible against the relentless march of time?
1. Chapter 1

Sun showers were rare occurrences in the Kingdom of Vale. The geography made the suitable conditions for the odd phenomenon difficult. The mountainous terrain prevented the necessary angles of the sun or channeled the clouds together. The citizens of Vale actually considered the strange storms refreshing, but the regional names for the showers revealed a good bit about human nature.

The island of Patch and the capital referred to the storms as a Siren's Wedding. The interior forest nomads referred to a sun shower as an Ursa's Wedding. Finally, the mountain settlers referred to a sun shower as simply a Spirit's Wedding.

Each name revealed a curious mix of hope, but also a healthy respect for the supernatural. It was hard not to respect the supernatural on a world like Remnant. Every day presented irrefutable evidence of the supernatural. Dust, the Creatures of Grimm, Aura...all evaded concrete scientific scrutiny. Atlas was slowly making progress in those fields, but the most technocratic and militaristic of the Kingdoms was also the most unwilling to divulge 'State Secrets'.

Frankly, all of these facts and musings on humanity's reaction to the world were moot. Jaune Arc's mind currently held no place for such thoughts. The exhausted Hunter in Training pushed aside the fact that his limited armor had barely held up against the dozens of Grimm during the assault. The blond-headed team leader didn't care that every move, every breath, and every moment sent a river of pain through the gashes in his lower leg and the side of his torso. The white-knuckled grip on his sword rivaled the grip on his Scroll. Each glance to the status of his team spurred Jaune onward.

Lie Ren: **22%, recovering**

Nora Valkyrie: **17%, wounded**

Pyrrha Nikos: **Error.**

That single word was an impossible terror. Jaune was very familiar with the workings of Scrolls and Remnant's programming languages after his _inventive_ entry into Beacon. As much as science still failed to understand about Aura, the ability to detect Aura was nearly flawless. It was a military necessity to be able to gauge potential and monitor Hunters and soldiers in the field. There _could_ be errors, but not for a single person. Jaune had only heard of a handful of occurrences of this nature in his studies. All had occurred following the loss of a CCTS Waypoint Tower after a Grimm or White Fang attack. Each of the incidents was also deep in the Wilds. Pyrrha shouldn't be an 'error'. The not knowing ate away at Jaune and was probably drawing more Grimm to his location. He felt chilled to his very bones...and it wasn't because of the rain.

Pyrrha Nikos was Jaune's partner. She was his teacher. More importantly, Pyrrha Nikos was his best friend, his rock, and almost a second blood. Pyrrha's presence was warm, all-encompassing, and had become such a vital aspect of his existence that Jaune never gave it any thought.

The sun rises. Pyrrha is there for Jaune. The moon is shattered. Pyrrha supports and uplifts Jaune and everyone around her. Grimm are unnaturally hideous creatures. Pyrrha is unnaturally beautiful.

Certain truths became mundane despite their extreme nature.

But Jaune tried not to think of that. Not now. There was too much on the line.

Jaune's perceptions of the world were so much sharper than they had ever been. Adrenaline set his every nerve alight and drove his physical pain deep into the shadows. His expanded awareness made the arrival of the Boarbatusk not even register as climatic. The Grimm pawed at the ground and roared with equal ferocity. Jaune sidestepped the pinwheeling attack and spun around. The Boarbatusk's ill-advised impact against a nearby oak was thunderous. Jaune was no longer one to overlook a perfect opportunity directly in front of him. Boarbatusk were most vulnerable in their unarmored belly, but their flanks were nowhere near as well protected as their head and shoulders. The Knight fell upon the beast; fueled by his anxiety and rage at his emotional helplessness. Crocea Mors bit deeply into the pseudo-flesh of the Grimm. A pair of dueling roars erupted. A roar of pain and hatred from the Grimm. A roar of defiance and uncertain grief from the Huntsman. In the end, the Huntsman's will was stronger. Backed by his Aura, Jaune gutted the beast.

He didn't look back to savor the evaporating corpse of his foe. Concern and a desperate need to know drove him forward with all haste.

 _'Pyrrha.'_ Jaune bared his soul completely in that single word of prayer.

Mud sloshed at the frantic young man's feet as he willed his body to simply _move damn it!_ Worry wrapped his heart in constricting icy tendrils as he saw dozens of slowly evanescing Grimm carcasses. At the center of the corpse strewn battlefield, bittersweet relief waited in melancholy. Jaune's will to move was sapped by a storm of awe and remorse.

Pyrrha Nikos was a pinprick of beauty in a meadow defiled by all that was anathema to life and beauty. The 'Invincible Girl' was sitting on her knees, her feet somewhat buried into the mire beneath her. Akoúo̱ rested at its wielder's side. Jaune couldn't properly comprehend the dents and rends in the hoplon shield. The distance between Jaune and his partner closed with every step. Trepidation, as much as the mud, slowed Team JNPR's leader. Details emerged that, much like the damage to Akoúo̱, were almost impossible to fathom. Pyrrha's armor harbored a multitude of tears and numerous splotches of blood. The beautiful Hoplite's normally radiant hair was matted with sweat, blood, and mud.

Jaune still thought her beautiful.

That is why the silent sobbing and disbelieving stares seemed so out of place.

Pyrrha was confident. Pyrrha was powerful. Pyrrha was kind.

In this moment, Jaune saw a Pyrrha wracked by doubts. In this moment, Jaune saw a Pyrrha that was vulnerable. In this moment, Jaune saw the depths of Pyrrha's kindness.

The Undefeated gently stroked the hair of a young girl. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry..."

Jaune finally recognized the girl that bore an uncomfortable resemblance to Ruby. The girl, Sakála Wétu, had her head resting on Pyrrha's thighs. "You...You were magnificent...I..."

Every utterance was a needle in the partners' hearts. Jaune knew that Sakála was dead even before Pyrrha had wailed in the past tense. The emotional control in Jaune's dearest person broke. As Pyrrha mourned openly, the rain went from a steady downpour to a torrent.

"Pyrrha..." Jaune whispered in awe as realization rose through him like the dawn. It was not rain that drenched the meadow. Each drop of the downpour were tears. _Pyrrha's_ tears.

"I-I didn't want this..." Pyrrha closed Sakála's eyes with maternal grace. "I-I didn't want this..."

* * *

 **Forty Hours Earlier**

* * *

"FIVE AND A HALF MINUTES, LADIES!" Oobleck shouted from the Bullhead sitting on the landing pad.

RWBY all sighed. "We'd better get going," Ruby said nervously.

"Yes, yes, go save the world and leave us here in this pancake-less wasteland!" Nora grumbled.

Ren actually huffed again. "We are leaving for a mission. I had to buy supplies."

"Pancake mix is one of the three essential supplies!" Nora countered testily. Jaune and Pyrrha exchanged a wry grin. This was as close as Nora and Ren came to arguing. Odds are they would get a bite to eat, blush a bit in each others general direction, and Nora would make everything okay with a 'boop' to Ren's nose. The usual, really. Sun and Neptune were 'Renora' novices. The two Haven transfers were ill-equipped for the insanity that was the RWBY/JNPR section of Beacon.

"Are they...always like this?" Neptune asked his second favorite Beacon student.

"Always," Jaune confirmed.

Pyrrha rested a balled fist on her hip. "This is a bit tame for a 'Pancake Void'. I am glad things have not escalated like normal."

Sun's tail coiled behind him. _"Escalated?"_

"Nora's usually threatened everyone within twenty feet with Magnhild by now to bring 'The Queen her Pancakes!' Pyrrha and I aren't sure _why_ she's this mellow, but we won't complain."

The two exchange students stared blankly at Jaune's explanation. They did recover enough to notice the amused eye contact between the J and P of JNPR lasted a bit longer than completely necessary.

"Dude. Finally." Sun threw his hands up. "Come on Neptune. Let's leave Team UST to their 'mission prep'."

"What the heck is UST?" Jaune asked. Pyrrha furrowed her brow in thought, but came up empty. She shrugged contentedly. Team JNPR had returned to Beacon proper for a bite to eat when Professor Peach strode up to JNPR's table.

The Professor was aptly named. Her name matched her complexion with almost unnerving accuracy. She was a bit odd as well. Like Jaune, she carried an heirloom weapon. Professor Peach's Pipe Derringer was elegant and antique. It also belonged to her father, a Huntsman from Vacuo. Honestly, the somber and elegant weapon clashed with her bright mismatched clothes and thick wire-frame glasses.

"Ah, Team JNPR! I was hoping I would find you here," Professor peach greeted warmly, if distractedly. "I have some news about our little undertaking!"

The students looked up expectantly. "Go ahead, Professor," Jaune responded on behalf of the team.

"I...may have gotten the schedule slightly wrong..." Professor Peach tapped at her chin. "Glynda... _Professor_ Goodwitch 'reminded' me that I'm not in Vacuo anymore and I have to put the day first here in Vale..."

JNPR wisely held their tongues, even Nora, at their assigned Huntress' admission. "When will we be departing, ma'am?" Pyrrha asked.

"Um..." the Huntress fumbled over her words and through the bag hanging at her hip. She 'ah-ed' as she pulled out a sheet of paper. "Forty-five minutes?"

Jaune nodded. "Of course, Professor. Do you have landing pad number for us to meet at?"

"Yes, yes. I believe...landing pad four! Or is it fourteen? I can never read Glynda's handwriting!" Professor Peach complained.

"May I?" Ren asked. Peach smiled and handed the slip over. Nora peered over Ren's shoulder. The Valkyrie was actually shocked that the absentminded hadn't been exaggerating.

"M-My perception of reality is shattered, Ren! Professor Goodwitch is so flawless everywhere else! How can her handwriting be unreadable?"

Pyrrha and Jaune were curious as to what caused Nora's outburst. Their friend was always incredibly excitable, but this reaction was too amusing to pass up. Jaune leaned to the side and took a look at the paper. It reminded the team leader of his sister's handwriting. The penmanship was actually gorgeous. Glynda Goodwitch didn't so much write as indulge in the art of calligraphy. If Jaune's sisters hadn't been so artistic, he definitely would have struggled to read the professor's writing. Jaune was committing the various details to memory when the world started shifting.

Granted, Nora had simply bumped Jaune. The contact was unexpected. Jaune, acting out of instinct, reached out and grasped for something to steady his new-found precarious position. The handhold he inadvertently selected sent a jolt of electricity dancing across his skin. Jaune was well aware he had reached out for Pyrrha's shoulders. The _fundamental_ trust the two shared had led Jaune to reach out for her without any conscious thought. Unfortunately, the contact brought conscious thought to the foreground apace.

Jaune couldn't deny the truths that roared forth. First, he had missed some pretty damn obvious signs earlier in his Beacon tenure. Second, Pyrrha was a true beauty. Third, his attraction to his best friend had been building in the weeks since the Beacon Dance. Pyrrha had made her emotional attraction very clear that night and Jaune found himself reciprocating. Frankly, it still pissed him off that no one, including himself, had even considered asking Pyrrha. A very substantial part of him was actually glad he hadn't decided to ask Pyrrha out after his repeated rejections by Weiss.

Pyrrha was not a fallback girl. The thought had actually crossed his mind, but he had batted that down quickly. He couldn't bear the thought of appearing to use Pyrrha like that. Jaune had also been absolutely sure that someone would have asked the Invincible Girl, the Goddess of Victory, and She of Half-a-Billion Titles to the dance.

It honestly still irked him, for her sake rather than his, that no one had asked her.

It honestly had just dawned on Jaune that his hand was still on Pyrrha's shoulder. The moment the partners realized the situation both blushed a shade of crimson that put Pyrrha's vibrant locks and Ruby's Rose Petals to absolute shame.

"Landing pad three," Jaune sputtered to redirect attention. Pyrrha nodded and quickly confirmed the location.

Nora Valkyrie was having none of that! "Are you guys sure? Maybe you should take a closer look _together?"_

"We...We have the information required, Nora," Pyrrha sputtered out in the single most flustered voice anyone had heard from the champion. Jaune agreed, and the partners made various excuses to head out of the cafeteria. Professor Peach said her goodbyes and wandered through the crowds towards an exit.

Nora huffed and rested her cheek in the palm of her hand. The Valkyrie's free hand tapped at her elbow. "Ren. You'd think they'd make a move."

"One would think," Ren agreed.

"Still no time for pancake mix?" Nora pressed.

Ren sighed. "When we get back from the mission."

Nora smiled at the concession. "Boop!" The simple press of index finger against Ren's nose signaled that all was right with the world. Nothing, in Nora's mind, could possibly go wrong now.

* * *

The day was already on a strange trajectory. Jaune knew it could always get weirder. Beacon, and by extension the universe, loved proving that point. A large majority of his friends were beautiful women. His best bro was some kind of Zen-Master Kung Fu Wizard. His good friend and fellow team leader from across the hall was a fellow socially awkward dork. Except in Ruby's case, she was far better looking than him and carried around the single most intimidating weapon in Vale. His best-best friend was also...well...Pyrrha Nikos. Given all that had happened recently, nothing should really surprise Jaune Arc.

"Jaune!" A voice called out from behind.

It took several moments for his synapses to fire correctly and register the source of the voice. Jaune was never simply _Jaune_ to that guy. "C-Cardin?"

"You're about to head out on your team's mission right?" The much larger, not-sure-if-ex bully asked. Jaune, unsure of how to react, simply nodded the affirmative. "Look...I know things have been shit between us in the past. But, you saved my life and I owe you."

"I wouldn't be much of a huntsman if I didn't help," Jaune attempted to deflect.

"Guess you're ahead of me in that regard," Cardin responded almost wistfully. "Anyway, my older brother...he's military. Baeri said there's been a lot of Grimm movement to the Southeast. We're talking really hardcore shit like Griffons and Goliaths."

"Crap," Jaune breathed. "Thanks."

"You...You're welcome," Cardin ground out. "Look. This is awkward. We both know neither of us like each other. I still kind of hate your partner, but we're all human at the end of the day. Things are about to get bad, Jaune. You haven't heard about what Baeri and the military have seen. We're going to need every warm body who can hold a weapon and use Aura soon."

"Sounds like you think there is a war coming," JNPR's leader probed.

Cardin snorted. "You're still a damn idiot. We've been at war since the first human saw the first Grimm in whatever forest we came from. I think The War is going to get a hell of a lot worse."

The Winchester departed down the hall without another word. Jaune groaned at the passing. "That wasn't ominous at all."

* * *

"Laaaaaaaaaaaand!" Jaune shouted as he flung himself from the Bullhead. He executed a perfect shoulder roll before springing to his feet. JNPR's leader spun around and graced his teammates and teacher with a radiant smile. He flopped onto the grass and gasped in contented ecstasy. "Land."

"Mr. Arc...do you really get that airsick?" Professor Peach tilted her head to the side.

"That was actually tame," Jaune confessed.

"May I see your Scroll for a moment?" The Huntress asked expectantly. Jaune, curious as to why, handed the device over. The Professor typed a few notes into a reminder. "When we get back, look into these pills and patches. They should do wonders for your airsickness."

"Thank you, professor!" Jaune cried out happily. He clambered to his feet. "We should probably get to the sheriff then?"

"Ah, yes!" Peach exclaimed. "I'm sure you've read the briefing about shadowing the sheriff. We will be learning investigative techniques and providing some additional security. The village is concerned about a group of nomads that has just arrived. As you are aware, nomads are often seen has harbingers of Grimm attacks."

Pyrrha held her tongue, but it was a struggle. Her strong sense of justice and desire for equality was just another positive trait she possessed. It also made her fit in very well with RWBY and JNPR. However, this situation called for diplomacy. Huntsmen and Huntresses were, generally, seen as neutral parties. There were exceptions of course. Atlas _appropriated_ Hunters for their military forces. That action didn't necessarily endear them to most of the world.

"That's the main reason we're here, isn't it?" Jaune asked. "We are _literal_ peace keepers. The locals aren't thrilled about the nomads and the nomads know the locals aren't thrilled by their arrival."

"Correct, Mr. Arc," the teacher confirmed.

Jaune flicked his eyes around the small village. The team leader shrugged once and muttered "What the hell?" before running over to the nearest power line pole. Jaune clambered up the pole and was up there for a few moments before dropping back down.

"Alright, plan. Nora and Ren, you're from this general area. Local customs and well...mindset...should be similar. If you could go with Professor Peach to meet with the Sheriff and locals. Hearts and minds, Ren."

"Hearts and minds," Ren agreed.

"Oh, and Nora...keep leg-breaking mode on standby. We'll probably need it for Grimm," Jaune said cautiously. Renora, because honestly Jaune pretty much considered them to be one entity at this point, acknowledged their team leader and followed in Professor Peach's wake.

"Pyrrha, we've got Nomad duty."

Pyrrha nodded. "I've always been...curious about the Nomadic cultures."

"Same, but I really need to get a feel for the Grimm situation out there. I, uh, had a chat with Cardin earlier." Jaune was proud that he didn't wince as a momentary fire appeared behind Pyrrha's emerald eyes. His partner nodded once and Jaune continued, "His brother, Baeri, is in the Vale military. Cardin has been passing word to every team he can talk to. The military, Vale and Atlas, are getting pushed back. On the way here, I was looking into every scrap of info I could find..."

"Cardin's brother was right, wasn't he?" Pyrrha asked with her usual poise.

Jaune handed over his Scroll. "People should really be more careful what they post on Social Media."

The Invincible Girl's eyes went wide at the picture. Quality wasn't anything to write home about, but the subject matter was unmistakable. "Those...are dozens of Goliaths..."

"Our nomadic friends were _out there_ , Pyrrha. The info they have could help save thousands of lives," Jaune declared.

Pyrrha did not trust her voice. Her heart had decided to race when confronted by the supremely confident and driven Jaune. Pyrrha sometimes thought that she was the only one who realized this side of Jaune existed. His features were etched with determination and a singular purpose.

"Besides," Jaune added as his features softened. "We're the most obviously armed. I wager the nomads will trust our 'We're here to kill Grimm' mission statement more this way."

"Sound reasoning, Jaune," Pyrrha concurred. "Is there anything else?"

Her partner actually looked a bit sheepish. "Two things...First, I like horses. Second...so do the nomads; so watch your step."

"I can assure you I won't do anything to startle the horses," Pyrrha responded with a smile.

Jaune returned the smile with a laugh. "I mean _actually_ watch your step..."

Realization dawned on Pyrrha. "Oh..."

* * *

Ren was grateful that Professor Peach was allowing JNPR to take the lead. The Huntress was brilliant in many scientific fields and a very skilled Huntress in the field. She was also very scatterbrained and disorganized.

"Thank you for the opportunity to train in your village. Nora and I are happy to be back in the Valean Reserves," Ren greeted politely.

Sheriff Philip Palomino leaned back in his chair. "You're welcome. I'm glad we have some Huntsmen here. My people are on edge. Nomads don't head towards the Walls unless there are Grimm slavering at their heels. I personally don't buy into that bull about Nomads summoning Grimm. Some of my people might. All I care about is safety and order."

Ren nodded. "Of course, Sheriff. The rest of Team JNPR is meeting with the Nomads now. We will be happy to serve as neutral mediators in order to keep the peace. If the Grimm _do_ arrive, we will defend this village."

"Much appreciated," Palomino drawled. "Before we start the tour, I just have to ask...you're a Lie...and she's a Valkyrie?"

"That's right," Nora entered the conversation. "We...used to live in the Reserve. The village of Rivergale..."

"I lived there for a few years," Philip admitted. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to do more to save the village..."

Nora's lips quivered and she nodded. Ren stepped in delicately. "You were with the militia...I know you did all you could."

Philip nodded. "Enough about the past. We're going to start building a future now. Let me show you around our little village. We can drop in on Ma Brown. I'm sure she'll want to whip something up for Rivergale folk."

"Ma Brown's here?!" Nora's previous sadness evaporated faster than water around a pissed off Yang. "She still makes cookies?"

"The best, kid," the Sheriff promised. Professor Peach had not expected this occurrence, but she was thrilled beyond words for two of her charges. She just hoped Jaune and Pyrrha were having equal success.

* * *

Pyrrha Nikos had always loved watching horses on television. They were just as beautiful in person, just as graceful. Pyrrha had just failed to account for one detail.

The smell.

There were _hundreds_ of horses. Hundreds of horses that had just...relieved themselves after fleeing the Grimm and were sweating in midday heat. Pyrrha was almost overwhelmed by the smell. However, she found it curious that each horse had a rather unique smell.

"I can't remember the chemical name," Jaune began out of the blue. It was almost as he had read her mind. "but there is some chemical in horse sweat that makes it look almost like soap suds and gives each horse their own unique smell. At least I think."

"You know a lot about horses," Pyrrha pointed out.

Jaune chuckled as one of the more curious foals approached. The Arc held out his hand and let the young horse get a good whiff. The horse whinnied and trotted off happily.

"It's so cute," Pyrrha sighed.

Jaune wisely didn't chuckle at Pyrrha finally revealing she had a Ruby-like 'Girly' setting as opposed to a permanent state of a beautiful and composed young woman. "My youngest sister made me read a book on horses to her every night for _weeks_ a couple of years ago. She had broken her leg rolling down a hill riding an office chair and couldn't leave her room."

"That is quite the story..." the redhead observed with a small smile. She loved hearing Jaune's stories about his siblings as she was an only child.

Jaune nodded, but headed quickly to get directions to the location of the leadership of the tribe. A young man practically tripped over himself to help after Pyrrha graced him with a smile. The Hoplite nearly melted with glee as Jaune flashed a look that bordered on possessive. Eventually, they reached a large motorized home. Neither the J or P of JNPR had ever seen anything like it.

"Good evening?" Jaune called out tentatively.

A man with highly tanned skin, dark braided hair, and simple functional clothing stepped forward. "Good evening. We were not expecting Hunters here, but my people will never be ungrateful for small miracles."

Jaune extended his hand. "I'm Jaune Arc and this is Pyrrha Nikos of Team JNPR. We are from Beacon with Professor Peach in overall command."

"Háska Ptephá," the older man accepted Jaune's hand and shook it. "My people have elected me as their Speaker. So, let us speak Hunters."

The leader of Team JNPR smiled. "First, does your group need any assistance? The other two members of Team JNPR were originally from this region and are speaking with the Sheriff of this settlement. We could serve as intermediaries between the two communities."

"That would be appreciated." Háska smiled. "I must say, Huntsman Arc, that you are broaching _the_ subject with remarkable...tact. Most of your fellows would have simply asked the question dancing at the back of your tongue."

Jaune cast a glance around. "There's been enough nightmares."

Háska nodded. "Come in. I do apologize for the mess."

"Your hospitality is appreciated. We are Huntresses and Huntsmen. Our calling is not one of luxury," Pyrrha interjected.

"The ultimate luxury is another sunrise," the nomad elder responded as he guided Pyrrha and Jaune to a table that had emerged from the wall. Pyrrha gave it a curious look.

"The table folds into the wall to act as additional armor in the event we encounter Grimm," Háska explained. He motioned for the two trainee Hunters to take a seat. Jaune pulled a seat out for Pyrrha. This wasn't the setting, but Pyrrha was strongly considering risking a happy squeal.

Háska returned with three glasses of iced tea. "Thank you, Speaker Háska," Jaune responded with a smile.

"You're welcome. It has been a while since we have been so close to Vale. Tell me, is Professor Port still teaching at Beacon?"

The two students nodded. Háska snorted. "Would have thought he'd been fired for his Boarbatusk stunt..."

"I _knew_ that wasn't a one-off thing! I _knew it!"_ Jaune exclaimed. "Looks like we won that bet with Yang, Pyrrha."

"It does appear that way," Pyrrha answered.

Háska looked past the two Hunters with a wry grin and a single huffed chuckle. "Sakála are you going to stand their slack-jawed like a concussed mastincala? Or are you going to greet our guests properly, niece?"

"H-Hello," the girl, Sakála, said with a wave. She cast a glance between a magazine on the counter and Pyrrha. The new arrival was a bit younger than Ruby, but reminded both members of JNPR of their friend.

"Hello," Pyrrha greeted first. The Invincible Girl had seen star struck fans before. She usually kept a polite distance. This time, there were several reasons to interact closely with the young girl. Pyrrha recognized the spear-rifle carried on Sakála's back. The champion also noted the old magazine that the girl had picked up.

"I-I don't mean to be rude, but are you Pyrrha _Nikos?_ The three-time Mistral champion?"

Pyrrha smiled. "I am, but I won a fourth title a year and a half ago."

"Congratulations, Miss Nikos." Sakála bowed.

Háska shook his head. "How is nikhunsi?"

"Gran's doing okay...she wanted some water..." The girl admitted.

Pyrrha cast a glance to Jaune that translated to _'I'll take her so you can talk about the Grimm situation'._ Jaune nodded gratefully at his partner. Háska also appreciated the gesture. Silence reigned until the door to the back bedroom shut.

"It's worse than you know," Háska answered the unspoken question. We lost six scouts in two days. One managed to send this..."

A Scroll slid across the table. Jaune rubbed his chin as he picked it up. "Shit. Cardin was right."

"I'm not sure I follow, Huntsman." The two men locked eyes. Jaune leaned back in his chair.

"Cardin is a classmate," Jaune eventually began. "He warned me before this mission...Grimm are mobilizing in numbers the military hasn't seen in _decades_. I need to know where this picture was taken."

"I'll get a map," Háska promised.

"Uncí," Sakála whispered. "I brought you water."

"Thank you, child. I see we have a guest...and a beautiful huntress at that," the matron smiled weakly.

Pyrrha blushed. She was used to compliments, but there was something unique about this woman. "You are too kind, ma'am."

"Polite too," the woman coughed in place of a laugh. "You have selected a wonderful role model, Sakála."

"Uncí," Sakála grumbled, but it was the usual teenage grumbling. There was no malice to it. "Do you need anything else?"

"Sit, spend some time with an old woman. Oh! Forgive my poor manners! I am Zisá Wétu."

Sakála and Pyrrha took a seat. "It is a pleasure, Mrs. Wétu. I am Pyrrha Nikos of Beacon's Team JNPR."

"Beacon," Zisá whispered and looked to the north. "Is Ozpin still Headmaster?"

"He is, ma'am," Pyrrha confirmed. Out of the corner of her eye, Sakála was studying a picture in the magazine and comparing it to...Miló.

"If I am able, I would like to reach out to that Old Man," Zisá whispered.

Pyrrha flashed a winning smile. "I do not believe Professor Ozpin is very old. At least, not aged enough to be an Old Man."

"Child, you should know...never take Ozpin at face value..." Zisá trailed off, adding to the cryptic feeling coloring her comment. "Well, thakoza? Are you going to speak or sit there thunderstruck all night?"

"No ma'am," Sakála gulped. The young warrior in training opened the magazine to page fifty-nine. "Miss Nikos, I...I've read the article you wrote in issue 82 of _Technician and Smith_ two hundred and sixteen times."

The confession was not what Pyrrha had been expecting. Pyrrha had only written that article as a favor to her cousin. However, she had put her all into the introduction to fighting with a spear. The magazine had shut down three months after the article had been published. Sakála was the first person to bring up the article in nearly two years.

"I hope you were able to gleam some information from the article," Pyrrha said.

Sakála nodded. "It took me weeks to get the recoil-boost to work, but I got it!"

"I need to rest again, child," Zisá interrupted. "Perhaps you could show Miss Nikos how her article has helped you."

The younger girl looked at Pyrrha hopefully. There was no way the Invincible Girl could say no to that look. "Sakála, I would love to see your spear techniques."

Pyrrha and Sakála exited the small bedroom and entered a war room that had once been the common area. At the center, Jaune and Háska were attempting to harness pure chaos.

"We need a runner. Look for the Huntress with mismatched clothes and giver her this note," Jaune commanded. Háska nodded in confirmation and one of the young men ran off. Pyrrha caught sight of Jaune pouring over a map of the region. He looked up at his partner with an uneasy grin. "So, how many of your matches has Sakála memorized?"

"I...actually haven't seen any of Miss Nikos' matches. I've read her spear technique article two-hundred and sixteen times," Sakála admitted.

"Wow, and I thought I'd read X-ray and Vav a lot. You two going outside to practice?" Jaune asked and received an affirmative head shake from both young women. "Have fun, but Sakála, please...please tone down your awesomeness so that I don't get replaced as Pyrrha's partner. I'm sort of attached to her."

"No promises, Mr. Arc," Sakála teased.

"Oh great, she's as polite as Pyrrha. I **am** going to be replaced by the end of the day!" Jaune cried out and gripped at his heart. After the young girl and the Invincible Girl exited, Jaune sighed. He activated his Scroll, reviewed a few messages from Ren and Professor Peach, and then called back to Beacon.

"Mr. Arc, I hope you have a good reason for calling in the middle of a mission," the stern voice of Glynda Goodwitch greeted Jaune. "Especially since any call _should_ come from Professor Peach. Protocols should be maintained!"

"Yes ma'am, I do. Professor, I'm sure you've heard about Cardin warning the other teams about what his brother's unit has encountered." Jaune mouthed a 'thank you' from a runner from the village. He jotted down a note as Glynda appraised his demeanor.

"Yes, you have a good reason or yes, I have permission?" Glynda asked.

"Both, ma'am. Professor Peach has Team JNPR acting as go-betweens for the Oyáte and Happenstance. We've been mapping out a _possibly_ _major_ migration of Grimm. Hold on," Jaune explained as he repositioned his Scroll. "Professor Peach has requested a _Silver Chord_."

Glynda was silent as she looked at the map. After a few moments, she nodded on the visual feed. "I will pass this request to Professor Ozpin and the Vale Council. If any pertinent information is uncovered, it will be passed along to you."

Jaune slipped away from the makeshift command center. "Professor, I need you to level with me...how likely are those Grimm to turn north?"

"Quite likely," Glynda admitted after an unnervingly long silence. "Mr. Arc, the responsibility for these lives rests with you. Do not play the Hero. Remember that you are Huntsman...and that you are not alone."

The words were so soft that it stunned Jaune. "Yes, Professor Goodwitch."

Jaune hated to admit it, but maybe Cardin hadn't been ominous _enough._

* * *

Ren and Nora were enjoying the mission so far. The two orphans had almost no time to reconnect with their past lives. A sense of nostalgia and hope wrapped around them like a particularly treasured blanket. Nora in particular was happily, thought slightly frustrated, trying to send messages to Ruby taunting her about the glorious cookies Nora had been consuming.

"Aw," Nora groused. "RWBY is still out of signal range. I thought Mountain Glenn was still on the network."

"Only occasionally based on conditions, but the connection isn't actively maintained," Ren explained.

Nora scuffed her feet. "I wanted to make sure our friends were okay...and..."

"And you wanted to taunt Ruby about the cookies."

"Yup!"

Ren smiled at his best friend. "We're on a mission. We can taunt them when we all get safely back to Beacon."

"I like the way you think!" Nora declared.

Ren nearly said something he wasn't quite prepared to say, but was 'rescued' by Professor Peach. "Ren and Nora, if you would collect the Sheriff. There is an urgent briefing that requires his presence."

"What about Jaune and Pyrrha?" Nora asked.

Peach smiled. "Jaune is leading the briefing. Pyrrha has volunteered to assist in patrolling the village."

"I know having Pyrrha as the public face will help put everyone at ease," Ren mentioned idly.

Nora grinned and rested her balled fists at her hips. "Leave hearts and mind to us ladies. Who would _you_ trust more? No offense, but Jaune's socially awkward outside of life or death incidents that require his immediate attention. You're great, but it takes time for people to get to know you. Then there's the very simple fact that Pyrrha and I are _hot_. People are more likely to trust a pretty girl. I'm _almost two million percent_ certain that is a scientific fact."

"Just two million? It's not like you to doubt yourself like that," Ren chided.

"Flirt later, students!" Peach called out from a doorway. "Or have you forgotten about the current situation?"

For the first time in her life, Nora was rendered as silent as Ren.

* * *

The _crack_ of Sakála's spear-rifle would have normally sent the surrounding wildlife into a panic. However, most of the wildlife was already fleeing from the massive Grimm Migration. Pyrrha was watching the younger girl keenly, but remained aware of her surroundings.

"Your fighting style would be very effective against Grimm," Pyrrha praised the nomad girl. "The mobility you are building towards is very good!"

Sakála beamed. "R-Really?"

"I would not coddle you. If you are going to be a huntress, honesty is required. Your style is raw, and there are six areas you could improve just in your footwork..."

"Oh," the girl sounded a bit down at the admission by her idol.

Pyrrha rested a hand on her favorite fan's shoulder. "We all have areas that we can improve on."

"You don't," Sakála practically shouted with an instinctual need to build up her idol.

"I am terrible at sniping," Pyrrha confessed. "My patience for it isn't what it should be."

Sakála grinned cheekily at the admission. "So, you wouldn't be very good at _actual_ deer hunting?"

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha asked with her trademark genuine curiosity.

The nomad giggled. "You'd probably get bored up in the tree and go all 'Tournament champion' on the deer which would scare off the rest of the deer from the area for months."

Pyrrha blushed at the assessment. It was true. The thought of waiting for a couple of hours for a single deer to walk into the perfect position was almost unbearable. She could handle classes thanks to the prospect of tangible results and competition with classmates. Pyrrha also enjoyed the verbal spars she and Blake engaged in occasionally. The Invincible Girl demonstrated incredible patience when teaching. For one, she greatly respected both her 'students'. It also helped that she was quickly falling in love with her first student and team leader, Jaune. Sakála was filling the little-sister-shaped void Pyrrha had in her life. And again, Pyrrha could see tangible results and paths to progression.

The kind of hunting Sakála was teasing Pyrrha about did not sound appealing.

"I suppose so," Pyrrha finally confirmed.

Sakála giggled, but looked up at the sky. "It's getting late."

"We should head back to your Uncle and Grandmother. I should probably check in with Jaune." Pyrrha extended her hand to her student.

"You mean your boyfriend," Sakála teased Pyrrha yet again.

 _'So, this is what Ruby and Yang are really like together...'_ Pyrrha managed to think through the intensity of her blush.

The walk home and the conversation that was encapsulated in the walk was definitely ranking as one of Sakála's favorite moments ever. Pyrrha was so nice and wasn't the type of celebrity the nomad girl had expected.

"Uncí, I'm home!" Sakála half-yelled.

"Sakála, tȟakóža, may I ask something of you?"

The young girl dashed into her grandmother's room and knelt at her bed. "Always, Uncí."

"Could you get me some tea? As hot as you can make it, please."

Sakála nodded eagerly. "Anything, Uncí!" The young girl followed out her grandmother's request without hesitation. If Uncí was asking for tea, that meant she was feeling better. _Especially_ if she was asking for the tea to be hot! The younger teen finished making the tea and was humming her favorite lullaby as she returned to her ailing Uncí.

"Thank you, child. I love you dearly." She reached out with all her strength and embraced her granddaughter. "Would you collect a pillow from the closet for my knees?"

"Oh, sure," Sakála agreed and started to explore the closet for her grandmother's second favorite pillow.

"H-How was your training with Ms. Nikos?" Zisá asked.

Sakála brightened. "Amazing! She...she was a lot more real than I imagined! We're going to work on my footwork tomorrow!"

"Her 'Professor' Ozpin used to tease me about my footwork," The matriarch confided wistfully.

"Could you tell me that story, Uncí?" Sakála probed.

The answer was a sad smile. Silence hung in the air for a few moments. "Oh dear child. I wish I could tell you so much, but I am tired. We must all sleep now. Tomorrow...tomorrow our world will change."

"You say that every night, Uncí," the young maiden joked.

"And tonight, my words are as true as they have ever been. Good night my dear. Know that I loved you completely."

Sakála was nervous because of the tone, but she would not hesitate. "I _love_ you, Uncí."

Her emphasis on the present brought as smile to Zisá's face. The Spring Maiden went to her rest in peace and hopeful for the future.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Welcome to my new fic. A few things: there are only _two_ absolutely confirmed pairings: Arkos and Renora. Those pairings are pretty much set in stone. Everyone knows I, and the Hive Mind, are kinda Darkos obsessed. That OT3 is amazing, but it won't be showing up in this fic. The universe is criminally short on straight Arkos. Soulfulbard and smstanton do a great job at holding the Arkos line. But, we need more, because Arkos is awesome. If you need a whole lotta quality Arkos, definitely check out my good friend smstanton's "4 Years at Beacon" and any of Soulfulbard's criminally under-reviewed "Game On!" and "Not Your Saint George"!

If you've seen that picture of the fully functional boat that looks like it is sinking...that's pretty much me and Arkos. Don't care, gonna ship it. Will not consider switching to Lancaster, even if I'm enjoying the moments I write for it in "Jaune Appetit".

Speaking of, I'm still working on that fic and Dirty Laundry. Both are coming along pretty well. For my Naruto fic readers, I've been making progress on Meet the Hyuga, Shadows on the Horizon, Misstep, and even a few blasts from the past (Twelve Shattered Mirrors and Echoes of Blood). There is no set update schedule for any fic. Basically, it is whenever I can get time away from teaching and my muse to cooperate.

* * *

 _The Nomads use many words from the Lakota language of the Sioux Nation. All names follow Monty Oum's Color Rule_

Sakála Wétu= 'To be Green, sapling' 'To be Spring'. Color rule is obvious, but the symbolism is spring's rebirth.

(not Lakota) Baeri is part of the scientific names for Cardinals. Color invoked is Red.

Háska Ptephá: 'To be Light-skinned; have white skin' and 'Buffalo Skull'. Color invoked is white.

mastincala: 'rabbit'

nikhunsi: 'Your grandmother'

Uncí: 'My grandmother': a form of address

Zisá: 'To be orange' Color rule is obvious, but the symbolism is a spring sunset.

thakoza: 'My grandchild': a form of address

Oyáte: 'Tribe, a people, nation, population, society'

* * *

Please leave a review! Favs and alerts are definitely appreciated, but nothing motivates like reviews!

And the rest of the Hive Mind (Lord Farsight, Dread Knight N7, and NexusBladeguard) you are all buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuums who need to write those ideas faster. I'm the only productive one! That makes me the leader. Someone pass me a pope hat!


	2. Hiatus Annoucement

**Hiatus Notice:**

I hate when writers do this, but I do believe you all shouldn't be left in the lurch. I'm putting all my RWBY stories on hiatus for the foreseeable future. There are several reasons for my departure.

First, I haven't been hugely thrilled with the direction of canon RWBY. Volume 4 and Volume 5 have been disappointing. V4, I gave a mulligan to. It was the first volume rendered in Maya and post-Monty. The volume… felt as though it was treading water. Volume 5 started with promise, but once it it hit the house… Everything just felt stalled. Instead of addressing the Pyrrha-shaped elephant in the room… we got BIIIIIIIIIIIIIRDS. Not to say there _weren't_ great moments in V4 and V5, but the sense of stalling and other issues outweighed them from me.

Second, there is a lot of toxicity in this fanbase. I'm not a member of the subreddit, but even I know about the bumblebee song incident. It dragged the VAs into the mess. Then there was the AMA and how Miles is hestiant to write Jaune scenes because of the chorus of "He's an SI!" unwarranted criticism. I've also never seen so much cucking/NTR in a fandom. 90% of it is trolling of Arkos. I have never seen any other pairing targeted in the same manner. Speaking of which, you may have noticed that "Extra Curricular" is gone. That's no coincidence. I tried writing NTR. Damn near threw up. Deleted everything I had worked on past the first chapter. If "Extra Curricular" comes back, it will probably be a mix of lemons and slice of life oneshots… and exclusively Arkos.

The final reason is somewhat connected to the previous. The last straw in my decision to step back from this fandom is my experiences on a fairly well known RWBY, primarily Jaune, centric server. I met some great people on that server and had some good times. However, I never felt that Arkos and Pyrrha was a welcomed topic by a vocal portion of the members. I can name several moments where Pyrrha and/or Arkos were painted in a negative light where even mentioning Pyrrha was unnecessary. I'm not going to dredge up more dirty laundry about those incidents in public. The final straw, however, was on Valentine's Day. There was a massive amount of meme-ing about Pyrrha being dead. A message to the two members who were responsible for **all of it** : I get it. Pyrrha's dead. There was also a good bit of spamming Pyrrha cucking Jaune art. For two people who are 'indifferent', their actions gave proof to that lie. But the real reason I left? It was blatant trolling and most of the mods were as indifferent as the agitators claimed to be. Granted with the state of flux due to a semi-vacuum of leadership that existed, I should not have been surprised.

Now for the tl;dr version of this, I'm stepping back. My Naruto fic and Chains of the Kindred fans will be happy to know I'm going to focus on those fandoms for a while. I'll be looking at whether or not I'm coming back to RWBY. Thanks to two new servers I'm apart of… it's looking like I will be back eventually. I'm not sure if my current fics will remain as they are. Some, such as Beacon: Academy and In Vino Veritas will most certainly remain unchanged. Sanctum Days is _likely_ to remain as is. Extra Curricular will be rebuilt from the ground up. Jaune Appetit… I'm debating.

I can promise you'll never see a color-swapped Weiss becoming some kind of thirsty mirror inverted… thing in any of them.

Sorry for being salty at the end, but I do hope I'll be energized by this hiatus and return. In the meantime, if you want to support some awesome Arkos writers, I suggest the following:

Smstanton of "4 Years at Beacon"  
Solora Goldsun of many fics  
soulfulbard of many fics  
WarrenDSherman: of "From Embers to Dust" and great Artwork. He is responsible for the cover to "In Vino Veritas"  
Harmonious Arkos Sloth: of "Product Placement" and "Blame Discord!" fame.

I am sorry to disappoint you all, but this is something I feel is warranted. I need to determine if I should continue as I was. Who knows? I may break down in a week thanks to my actual Discord friends and start writing and building up a backlog. However, I will probably not be back to RWBY fics until May at the earliest. As to when I start writing? I'm not sure. I will not be putting my fics up for adoption at this time. If you see any of my RWBY fics reposted during this hiatus, they are not authorized and I will be reporting them.


End file.
